Revengers
The Revengers were a team assembled by Thor to escape Sakaar and defeat Hela. History Separate Arrivals The four future Revengers separately made their way to Sakaar, purposedly or accidentally. Valkyrie chose to leave Asgard when her fellow Valkyries were slaughtered by the Goddess of Death Hela during her attempted escape. She arrived on Sakaar, where she spent her time between heavy drinking and capturing contenders for the Contest of Champions organized by the Grandmaster, trying to forget everything about her past life in Asgard. At the end of the Battle of Sokovia, Hulk boarded a Quinjet which left Earth and ultimately crashed onto Sakaar. The Grandmaster took a liking at Hulk, who remained in his bestial form the whole time, and Hulk became the Grandmaster's favorite champion for the duels in the Sakaaran Arena. arrives on Sakaar]] Finally, the two Princes of Asgard Thor and Loki were both forcefully cast out by their sister Hela during a transport with the Bifrost Bridge. Loki landed on Sakaar weeks before his brother Thor and befriended the Grandmaster, while Thor was captured by Valkyrie shortly after arriving and was forced to fight in the Sakaaran Arena, notably duelling against his former fellow Avenger Hulk.Thor: Ragnarok Difficult Debuts Thor met Hulk in his quarters following their Duel in the Sakaaran Arena. While Thor was keen on escaping from Sakaar so that he could return to Asgard and fight back against his sister Hela who had seized the realm, Hulk insisted on remaining on Sakaar, where he was publicly and widely acclaimed as the Grandmaster's champion. Thor also tried to convince Valkyrie to join him in his quest for revenge, as Hela had massacred her fellow Valkyries when attempting to escape from her exile. However, Valkyrie bluntly refused, stating that she was done with the Asgardian Royal Family affairs. Nonetheless, Thor decided to go alone and went in search of the Quinjet which had brought Hulk on Sakaar. and Bruce Banner decide to go to Asgard]] Thor found the plane, but before he could fly it, the Quinjet was damaged by the Hulk who refused to let his friend Thor go away. However, a video footage from Black Widow caused the Hulk to return to his Bruce Banner form. Thor calmed Banner down and tried to convince him to go to Asgard and fight Hela with him, but Banner refused, as he feared that if he turned into the Hulk once again, he would never be able to switch to his human form. Meanwhile, the Grandmaster was informed of Thor's and Hulk's disappearance and ordered Valkyrie and Loki to find them. Once alone, Valkyrie and Loki began to fight, with Loki forcefully resurfacing the memories of the Massacre of the Valkyrie in Brunnhilde's mind. However, Valkyrie ultimately defeated the God of Mischief and locked him in her apartments before going to find Thor and Banner. Escape from Sakaar , Valkyrie, and Bruce Banner]] Valkyrie found Thor and Bruce Banner and took them to her apartments as well. Before entering, Valkyrie told Thor that she was ready to join his team and asked for its name. Thor hesitatingly answered that their team would be called the Revengers, as both he and Valkyrie wanted their revenge against Hela, although Banner did not have any particular quarrel with the Goddess of Death. Valkyrie then presented the captive Loki as a peace offering and together, the newly formed Revengers started to plan their escape from Sakaar. Despite their reluctance at the idea of associating with him, Loki informed his teammates that he could help them to steal one of the Grandmaster's spaceship they could fly through the Devil's Anus, which would lead them straight to Asgard. and Loki prepare to steal the Commodore]] As the Revengers needed to have the Sakaaran Guards distracted to ensure their escape, they decided to split up. Valkyrie went down to the Sakaaran Arena, disabled the gladiator's Control Disks and provided Thor's friend Korg with weapons, enabling him to start a revolution against the Grandmaster. Valkyrie then boarded the Warsong with Banner. Meanwhile, Thor and Loki reached the Grandmaster's garage with the intent of stealing the Commodore. Loki tried to betray Thor once again, but Thor had secretly put a Control Disk on Loki's back and activated it, paralyzing the God of Mischief. Before leaving with the Commodore, Thor told his brother that he had the potential to be more than just the absolute trickster he would always be and wished him good luck for his own escape. flies to the Devil's Anus]] Thor flew the Commodore outside the garage and was soon joined by the Warsong. Valkyrie ejected Banner from her ship to the Commodore. However, they were being chased by Sakaaran Guards led by Topaz, who destroyed the Warsong. Valkyrie survived the explosion and she and Thor decided to fight the Sakaaran spaceships while Banner flew the Commodore to the Devil's Anus, getting rid of Topaz in the process. After destroying all but one Sakaaran ship, Thor and Valkyrie used it to board the Commodore right before it entered the Devil's Anus, escaping Sakaar. The violent journey knocked them unconscious, and when they finally woke up, the Commodore had successfully led them to Asgard. Loki was ultimately found by the Sakaaran Rebellion, who he immediately became the leader of, and they decided to go to Asgard as well with the gigantic Statesman. Last Stand Upon arriving in Asgard, the Revengers decided to split up. Thor reached the throne room of the Asgardian Palace, where he drew Hela's attention by striking the ground with Gungnir. In the meantime, Valkyrie and Bruce Banner flew back to the Rainbow Bridge, where the fleeing Asgardians led by Heimdall were trapped between Fenris and the Berserkers. They tried to kill Fenris with the newly installed gun of the Commodore, but the beast was far too resilient, prompting Banner to leave the ship and jump on the Bridge to fight it. Although the fall nearly killed him, Banner turned into the Hulk and began fighting Fenris, both of them falling from the bridge in the water. A furious battle erupted between the Asgardians and the Berserkers. The Sakaaran Rebellion led by Loki joined the fight, enabling the civilians to escape with the Statesman. Valkyrie managed to land the Commodore on the Bridge and killed many Berserkers, and Thor ultimately channeled his full might while fighting his sister, enabling him to temporarily take her down and join his teammates. With the combined efforts of the Revengers and the other Asgardian and Sakaaran fighters, the army of the Berserkers, including Fenris, was fully destroyed. Nevertheless, Hela was still alive and more powerful than ever. She came to the Rainbow Bridge to face her opponents, and Thor suggested they might put an end to the Revengers. As Hela could not be defeated by their sole power, the Revengers figured out that the only way of killing her was by causing Ragnarök. While Valkyrie and Thor remained on the Rainbow Bridge to fight Hela and play for time, Loki flew the Commodore to Odin's Vault, where he retrieved the Crown of Surtur and put it into the Eternal Flame. The mighty Surtur was revived and began laying waste on Asgard while Valkyrie and Thor made Hela fall from the Bridge. Although Hulk intended to fight Surtur, Thor and Valkyrie convinced him otherwise. Hulk agreed and took Thor and Valkyrie to the Statesman. Loki also used the Commodore to reach his teammates. Together, they watched the Destruction of Asgard as the Statesman flew into outer space. Thor ultimately accepted the position of King of Asgard with his former fellow Revengers beside him, and they flew to Earth together, only to find the fearsome Sanctuary II on their way. Members Thor *'Name': Thor Odinson *'Activity': 2017 *'Status': Alive *'Description': Thor is the heir of Odin, the king of Asgard. When Thor's headstrong ways nearly plunged his realm into war, Odin banished Thor to Earth as punishment, where his otherworldly antics drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. While in exile on Earth, Thor learned humility and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father, and attempted to confront Loki over his actions; the ensuing confrontation resulted in Loki's own exile. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjølnir, a legendary hammer with immense power, in his hand, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, the Avengers, lending his power to their cause against Loki and his army. When the crisis with Ultron took place years later, Thor grouped with the Avengers again. However, once that ordeal had ended, Thor left his mortal compatriots once more, returning to Asgard to further understand his vision on the mysterious and powerful Infinity Stones. Thor's quest was ultimately needless and he found himself disposed from his throne after the death of Odin. The Revengers was formed to defeat Hela and retake the throne. Hulk *'Name': Bruce Banner *'Activity': 2017 *'Status': Alive *'Description': Doctor Bruce Banner was a graduate from Culver University who was hired by military general Thaddeus Ross to develop a new variation of the Super Soldier Serum that brought Captain America into being. Using gamma radiation, Banner succeeded in his experiments, but the results were more disastrous than he thought as he involuntarily transformed into a monster known as Hulk. Now, fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. Unknown to Banner, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. watched over him and kept hostile forces off his back, as Fury saw Banner's transformation as being a valuable asset to the agency's Avengers Initiative. Despite his chagrin, Banner aided the Avengers greatly in the Chitauri Invasion, and later became good friends with Tony Stark and worked with him numerous times. Together, the two created the artificial intelligence Ultron, initially as a peacekeeping program, only for the AI to go rogue and force the Avengers to assemble once again. In the ensuing conflict, Banner was declared missing in action during the Battle of Sokovia and was last seen aboard the Avengers Quinjet where he somehow ended up on the planet Sakaar and became a powerful gladiator. Valkyrie *'Name': Brunnhilde *'Activity': 2017 *'Status': Alive'Avengers: Infinity War' Director Reveals Fate Of Valkyrie, Asgardians *'Description': Brunnhilde is an Asgardian Valkyrie who resides on Sakaar as a bounty hunter after her defeat at the hand of Hela. Years into her self-imposed exile, Valkyrie found the Asgardian warrior Thor and sold him to the Grandmaster, only to grow towards him when he told her of Hela's invasion of Asgard. Joining the Revengers, Valkyrie escaped from Sakaar and assisted Thor to defeat Hela, witnessing the destruction of Asgard and joining the survivors traveling to Earth. Loki *'Name': Loki Laufeyson *'Activity': 2017 *'Status': Deceased *'Description': Loki Laufeyson is the son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Found by the Asgardian king Odin, he was brought to Asgard and raised by him along with Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "God of Mischief". When Loki learned the truth about his real father, he tried to destroy Jotunheim to prove himself to his father as a worthy son. However, Thor returned from his exile on Earth and stopped him, leading to Loki falling into space. Loki made a deal with Thanos, who gave him a powerful Scepter and command over their army of the Chitauri to conquer Earth. Once he came to Midgard, Loki managed to take possession of the mystical Tesseract and used its power to build an army and caused the Chitauri Invasion, but he was ultimately defeated by a group of superheroes called the Avengers. Thor returned him to Asgard, where Odin condemned him to spend the rest of his life in prison as punishment for his crimes. However, when his mother Frigga was killed during the Sacking of Asgard, Loki was freed by Thor in order to defeat the Dark Elves and their leader, Malekith who desired to use the power of the Aether to transform the universe into eternal darkness. During the fight against the Dark Elves in Svartalfheim, Loki faked his death, and, unbeknownst to everyone in the Kingdom, returned to Asgard and successfully removed Odin from the throne, taking his place as King where he remained for several years. Loki ultimately mended his ways and affirmed his loyalty to his brother. Loki was choked to death by Thanos on the Statesman after he tried to assassinate him. Relationships Allies *Heimdall † *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Biff *Skurge/Executioner † - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Hela † **Berserkers † *Fenris † *Surtur † *Grandmaster *Sakaaran Guards **Topaz † Trivia *In the comics, the Revengers are a group of rogue superheroes formed by Wonder Man, who became disillusioned of the Avengers' capacity of saving the world and wanted to stop them. Another version of the team, in the alternative future of Earth-982, was founded by the supervillain Red Queen to capture and kill the next generation of Avengers that had usurped their legacy. In the alternate universe of Earth-10011, the Avengers changed their name to Revengers after being corrupted by the Many-Angled Ones. *The Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the Revengers shares many similarities with the comic-book version of the Defenders, a group of superheroes founded by Doctor Strange specialized in fighting extra-terrestrial and extra-dimensional threats. References External Links * * Category:Teams Category:Revengers